The Lightning Makes Parties
by MaGiCsLiFe
Summary: Mainly SasxSak. NarxHin TenxNeji, and InoxShikamaruxTemari Haven't decided yet.YOU DECIDE! Humor in later chapter. It begin with Sakura and her going to Sasuke's house to sleep... But a party?
1. When Lightning Strikes

Hi! Just having a disclaimer.

* * *

"Ugh...so tired..." Sakura collapsed on her bed. Just then lightning striked. Sakura jumped, literally. 

Ever since she was a kid, she had been afraid of lightning. But shewas older now. 18, no less. Yet she was still afraid.

Sasuke had gone back to the village, and he had changed. Just a little, but his friends could see it.

She got ready for bed, but she just couldn't fall asleep. Sakura packed her pajamas into a backpack,put on a coat, took an umbrella,and started walking.

Shearrived at_ his_ house and knocked on the door.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked annoyed. "C-can I sleep here tonight?" She had her puppy dog stare. But she already knew she wouldn't need it.

He grasped her hand and took her inside. "Wow, Sasuke!" She grinned, "This place is huge!" "Hn."

* * *

It's not a One-shot, by the way. 


	2. Pickin' the Room

Thy next chappie...

Thanks to

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" He turned to her, "What." How many rooms do you have?" "30." "Oh!" 

"You want to sleep... where?" Sasuke turned to her. "Um, the room next to you?"

He leaded her to a room painted light pink and yellow. 'This is nice.' Sakura mused. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" She piped. "...Tell me if you need anything." And with that, he walked out.

* * *

Sorry! The chapter's SHORT... But I'm still on! I'm working! I'm--DON'T KILL ME! 


	3. Askin'

As I was saying,

Thanks to...

EVERYONE! XD

* * *

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's back as he left the room. When he went to his room she shut the sliding door. 

Sasuke open the East sliding door, "Nevermind what I just said. Just open this door and wake me up if you need something." Then he closed it.

She changed into her PJ's after that. Adark pink satin tank top and pants decorated with Sakura blossoms. Sasuke had gotten it for her when he had come back.

But again, she couldn't sleep.

'I... can't sleep'

**'Sasuke!'**

Sakura opend the East sliding door and gazed at Sasuke. She smiled at herself and poked him. Nothing. She poked him again.

"What?" He opened his eyes and stared at her face. "Um..." She stared at the ground. "Can I sleep with you?"

* * *

And there it is! Somehow, I like to type cliff-hangers but I don't like it if people do it. -- So weird... 


	4. GOLDEN TIME!

I'm back! T.T

* * *

(Inner Sasuke: I.I -...) Sasuke glanced at the blanket, and then inched closer to the wall. Sakura slipped into bed and hugged him. She felt him flinch, but he made no movement to stop her.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, breaking the silence. "What." He turned to face her. "Can I call you Sasu-kun?"(Inner Sasuke: o.O)

(A.n: In this story, Inner Sasuke only shows emotion. that's the only difference in 'Inner'.)

"Whatever." Sakura giggled, kissing his cheek. Yet when she looked at his face, his eyes were glassy.

* * *

---Anime moment---

Naruto: And now it's time for...

-Bighead Naruto-

**_GOLDEN TIME!_**

-Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi transform into the Konohamaru trio-

Kakashi/Konohamaru: Leader. Leader!

Naruto: Oi? Konohamaru? (And Konohamaru friends names) What?

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura: SHUT THE HECK UP!

-Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura transform back into themselves-

Me and Naruto: Haha...

* * *

"Mou? Sasu-kun?" Sakura shook him a little.

(Inner Sasuke !.!)

(A.N: Inner Sasuke is NOT crying. Imagine little pink cheeks.)

He glared at her. "What?"

She pouted. "Nothing!"

He laughed

(A.N yes... laughed. Muahahahaa!)

and kissed _her _cheek, making her blush a VERY, VERY deep color.

Sasuke stared at her, slid a arm around her waist, and, said something.

"Sakura?"

She looked up to his face.

"Yeah, Sasu-kun?"

"Be my girlfriend."

* * *

Srry! You know, The reason I finished this chapter was becuz there was SO many alerts on this story. Hang in there guys! I'm writing! (A little.)


	5. Thx, short, and Me: NARUTO!

Ahem, due to a certain encouragement, I'm continuing this NOW!

* * *

Sakura smiled, making her face gleam like a goddess in the moonlight. 

She put her arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Of course!"

* * *

-Anime Moment- 

Naruto and I (have many bruises): RUUNNNNNN!

Sakura: Stay there! -throws a shuriken between us

Naruto and me: Eep!

-Hinata appears-

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hinnnnnnnnaaaatttttttaaaa! Save me!

-Naruto clings to her arm-

-I run past him, crying anime tears of running so fast-

Me: TTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR!

Sakura: Come back here, you!

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But, I'm still typing! 

(boo-hoo!)

Oi! Thank you

Cagalli Yula Atha

Loveless Insomniac

Empty Melodies

Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo

55Itachi88

carina28

Dudettekitty

gaara sasuke neji love

HPfanatic12

literata-013

MyExodus90

Nenji's Cherry blossom

saisei-bara renee-chan14

sakura-chan-ikah

Swaying Mercury

and last, of course, Aloncye. Thx!


	6. The Dream, The Icy Cream

Arg... I got so many REVEIWS! And, most of you know... I reply to those reviews... -.-

OMG! Thx, u guys! Just YESTERDAY this stories hit were the 2nd best. In the 1 thousands. And the next day? BOOM! 2 thousand 3 hundred! TY!

* * *

"Ah..." Sakura shifted in her sleep. 

--Thy Dream--

"Yum! Ice cream!" Sakura was _just about to lick_, and...

I zoom by, grabbing the ice cream. "Mine!"

--Silence--

--Udder Shock--

And...

"Why you!"

Something stopped her (stopped Sakura). Sasuke.

"Oi! Sasu-kun!"

--Thy End of thy dream--

Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

She turned around. Her 'Sasu-kun' wasn't there!

Just then a heavenly smell reached her nose.

* * *

Thank you 

frienz4ever

Cory Chung

Shh.Listen we're not safe yet

sasusaku0386

Silentdarkheart

tiffanylicis

HPfanatic12

Katagirl408

(Cha!)


	7. He's Cooking Shock

Hi, ppl!

* * *

She put on her clothes, brushed her teeth, and went to the kitchen.

Halfway there, she called to Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun, what's that smell?"

"Aa."

Sighing, she pushed through the doorway.

and _what_ did she see?

**SASUKE.**

**HER SASUKE.**

**COOKING.**

As he mixed the spices he heard Sakura walk in, say nothing, then, a ploap.

The Uchiha turned.

Sakura layed on the ground, fainted.

He smirked, 'just like when we were aiming for the bells.'

* * *

Sorry! It was short. Again.

This is a conversation the me and one of the reviewers, Cory Chung, did.

_-_

yay thankies for mention. oh whats the smell! yay! i get to guess!  
i'll be back for next chapter!  
-

it's true.  
it's...  
SASUKE COOKING!  
u got it!

-  
OMG HES COOKING! its so cool! oh and btw, this story is super mega  
ultra uber cool!

-

YES!  
COOKING!  
Crys tears of joy like when Lee sees the mega ultra hot curry  
THX!

I might do another one like this, ahem, so, get ready,

snow-leopard-demon24!

----

erm, thx, latoya, but, if you're sending a flame, are you trying to make me mad by reviewing for 2 chapters?

But if you're trying to help, thx. But it's ok. No need for advice.


End file.
